


SHIELD's Little Surprise

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: SHIELD's Little Surprise [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alien Artifacts, Family, Gen, Second Chances, surprise twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale.  These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming.  They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child.  This is *not* a ‘condonement’ of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner.  If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.</p><p>This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on.  I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.  WARNING:  These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.  (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that!  ;)  )  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD's Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I truly, truly hope that readers enjoy these stories. Writing is a cathartic and therapeutic activity that I very much hold dear, and I especially cherish my Agents of SHIELD fanfics. I love getting Kudos and Comments on my work. A ton of thought, energy and passion has gone into these stories. What I write is what I write. If you enjoy it, please let me know, no strings attached. If you don't enjoy it, don't read any further. 
> 
> I appreciate all positive feedback on my works, and it encourages me to post more. Thank you for every 'Kudos' that you leave, and for telling me what you enjoy about my writing. Happy Reading!

**Marvel’s Agents of SHIELD**

**SHIELD’s Little Surprise!**

**Chapter 1**

This is the first chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale.  These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming.  They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child.  This is *not* a ‘condonement’ of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner.  If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on.  I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.  **WARNING:  These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.**   (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that!  ;)  )  Enjoy!

 

**........................**

**Chapter 1 – The Team’s Little Surprise**

 

Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Bobbi and Skye are all down in the tunnels together, sifting through rocks and endless amounts of debris.  These tunnels had experienced a cave-in recently, resulting in some very strange readings from one of Fitz’s monitors.  This team had offered to check it out while Coulson, Hunter and May remain on the surface, available by comms if need be, but otherwise trying to pinpoint the location of a small, newly found HYDRA splinter group.

“We need to head more southeast,” Fitz tells the team, peering down at his spectrometer. 

“Uhhh… don’t exactly have the sun to guide our sense of direction down here,” Skye points out sheepishly.

Fitz scoffs lightly and shines his flashlight down the tunnel.  “That way.  Better?”

“Yep!” Skye responds enthusiastically, giving Jemma’s hair a playful flip as she jogs by.

Jemma smiles and shakes her head, then consults her notes again.  The smile slips off of her face and she pales, then quickly shouts, “Skye, no!  No, wait, that corridor isn’t safe, come ba…”

But it's too late.  Skye had jogged all the way down the tunnel ahead of the team, and there is a sudden rumbling coming from all around her.  She gasps and turns to run back to her colleagues, but 10 feet in front of her the ceiling begins to cave in, dropping rocks ranging from tiny to massive in a large pile, extending all the way up to the ceiling.

Skye cries out and springs backward just in time.  Dust and dirt fill her lungs momentarily and she turns away, coughing hard.  Once she has hopefully expelled most of the dust from her airway she turns back, waving the dirt away from her face.

Skye can hear voices calling out to her… Jemma’s British accent, Mack’s deep booming call, and Bobbi’s concerned tone.  She tries calling back, but can’t… her throat is too hoarse from the dust.  She hears some scrambling on the other side of the rocks and knows that they are carefully trying to dislodge the new barrier to get through to her.  Skye considers using her seismic powers to help shift the rock, but what if that just causes another cave-in and makes things worse?  With a resigned sigh, Skye turns in a circle to better check out her surroundings.  There isn’t much.  Where the cave-in occurred only left about 8 feet of dirt-packed tunnel behind her, ending in a dead end.  Skye sighs again, not a huge fan of tight, enclosed spaces. 

She starts to pace, walking to the end of the tunnel as she waits for the others to dislodge the small new wall of rock.  As she reaches the end, something shiny catches her attention in the far right corner of the dirt wall.  She walks up to the end of the tunnel, and pushes her body up against it.  Yes!  Right at the end there is a small crevice, and a hint of dull gold can be seen from within it.  Feeling excitement and mystery well up inside her, Skye maneuvers her thin fingers into the crevice and just manages to get a grip on the golden item.

Pulling it out carefully, she looks curiously down at it.  It looks like a small oil lamp that people used to use, before electricity.  Wondering who could have left it down here and why, she tries to blow a layer of dust off of it.  When that doesn’t work, she firmly brushes it with her fingers, hoping to see real gold underneath.

Suddenly however, there is a burst of purple smoke from inside the item that engulfs Skye.  She feels her head swim just before she falls unconscious.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Several minutes later, the team has made a sizable hole in the upper section of the rock wall, and with a boost from Mack, Simmons is able to squeeze through it and hop down on the other side.  When she sees the still figure on the ground, she frowns, her eyebrows furrowed.  She quickly kneels down next to the prone girl and checks for a pulse, calling out warily, “Skye?”

She hears more rock shifting behind her as she assures herself that the pulse is strong.  She still stares around, utterly perplexed and calls out once again, “Skye?  How on Earth…?” she mutters. 

Suddenly, the still figure begins to stir, and Simmons stares.  One last time, she tries feebly, “Skye?”

“Y-yeah?” comes the squeaky response of the feebly stirring body.

Jemma’s breath catches in her throat as she quickly bends to help the small figure stand.  She had thought that perhaps Skye had fallen through a trapdoor, or simply disappeared, and had had no idea who this stranger was.  But the person that is now slowly rising, looking scared and confused is…

“Um, guys?  It’s… it’s a little girl…” Jemma says quietly, leaning back towards the hole in the rocks.  She stares down at the small child, who can’t be more than six years-old.  The girl has long brown hair and bright brown eyes and is wearing clothes that are much too big for her, covered in dust.  Simmons finally comes to her senses and approaches her, kneeling down instinctively to be just below eye level.  “Hello there, little one,” she says softly, in her warm British accent.  “Are… are you hurt?  How did you get in here?”

As Simmons looks into the small girl’s brown eyes, she feels that they are very familiar.  But… that's impossible… how could any of this be possible??

The girl looks cautiously up at Jemma.  After a moment, she shrugs.  “I dunno.  It hurts here,” she admits, touching her hip gingerly and wincing a bit.  Simmons looks down and notes a small rock that the girl probably landed on when she fell unconscious. 

The small child looks back into Jemma’s soft brown eyes and asks, “who-who are you?  Where am I?”  And finally, “how do you know my name?”

Simmons blinks and stares… then gasps softly.  In barely over a whisper, she asks, “Skye??”

The little girl nods, her disheveled ponytail bobbing up and down, and starts to look scared again.  “I… I don’t… how do you know my name?”

Jemma just stares in utter disbelief, then snaps out of it and decides to deal with the issue at hand.  “Oh, Skye… it’s ok.  I’m Jemma,” she says softly, remaining on her knees.  “I’m a friend.  You’re safe… I promise.”

At that moment, a small boulder is wedged out of the way, and Mack peers over the remaining rocks.  “Jemma?  What the…” he begins.

The child Skye gasps at the sudden appearance of the very tall, strong stranger and backs away suddenly.  “Who’s that?” she asks shakily.  “What’s going on?  Why did you bring me here??”

Simmons makes gentle reassuring gestures and attempts to answer Skye’s panicked questions.  “It’s okay, Skye, shhh… we-we didn’t bring you here.  I don’t know what happened.  But I promise that you’re safe…”

Skye suddenly hurries forward and wraps her arms tightly around Simmons’ waist.  “Don’t let them hurt me, okay?  Please!  Okay!?”

Jemma can hear tears in the little girl’s voice, and kneels again, wrapping her in her arms and cooing softly at her.  She hears movement again behind her and senses someone else coming through the now sizable gap in the rocks.  “Okay Skye, it’s all right, darling.  My name is Jemma… and these are my friends.  Nobody is going to hurt you, I promise.  We want to help you.”

Skye finds Jemma’s voice very soothing, and thinks that she can trust her.  When the little girl is ready she pulls away, and Jemma can see tear tracks down the child’s dirty face.  She gently wipes the tears away and gives little Skye the warmest smile she can.  Skye sniffles, then looks up warily at the tall newcomer behind Jemma.

Bobbi had just made it through the gap, whispering in Jemma’s ear as she neared her, “Coulson and May are on their way down.”  Then following Jemma’s lead, she kneels down before the girl.  “Hey there sweetheart… are you all right?  I’m Bobbi,” she says gently, a look of concern behind her smile.

Simmons nods encouragingly at the little girl when she looks to her.  With this reassurance, the child looks up at Bobbi and says, “I-I’n okay.  I’n Skye…”

Bobbi gives Jemma a perplexed look at the name, but quickly smiles at the youngster again.  “It’s… nice to meet you… Skye,” she begins, hiding her bewilderment well.  Bobbi pulls a handkerchief out of her back pocket and gently wipes some of the dirt off of Skye’s face, the girl’s tears helping to clean her up a bit.  “You know what, ladies… I don’t think it’s very safe back here.  What do you say we get out of here, get up to the surface?”

Jemma smiles and nods in agreement, gently pushing back a wavy lock of tangled hair from Skye’s face.  “I think that’s a very good idea,” she agrees, standing slowly.

Bobbi remains on one knee though, and lightly strokes Skye’s tiny arm.  “Sweetie pie, is it okay if I pass you through to my friend?  We will follow right behind you… okay?”

Skye considers it for a moment, looking up as Mack appears again with a smile and a wave.  Finally, the little girl nods.  “Okay…”

“Good girl,” Bobbi praises her warmly.  “Okay, come here.”

Skye raises her arms and Bobbi picks her up, surprised at how light the child is.  As Skye is lifted up her much too big jeans slide right off, and she is left in a shirt that falls to her knees and loose socks.  “Oops,” she mumbles, wondering why her clothes are so big.  Bobbi hides a chuckle as she very carefully maneuvers Skye through the rock gap, and Mack accepts her gently.

“Well, hello, little miss.  I’m Mack.” He says cheerfully, bouncing her lightly in his arm.  Holding her slightly above him he adds, “my, you’re tall, aren’t you?”

This elicits a sweet, happy giggle from the little girl that makes most in the tunnel melt.

Over the sound of Bobbi assisting Jemma back through the gap, hurried footsteps are heard from around the nearest bend.  Within seconds May appears, followed closely by Coulson.  The two upper-level agents gaze around briefly, looking at the child in Mack’s arms in confusion.  “Where’s Skye?” Coulson asks tremulously, taking quick inventory of his team.

Now it’s the little girl’s turn to look confused.  “I-I’n right here,” she replies timidly, holding onto Mack.

Everyone can hear a quiet intake of breath from May.  She and Coulson stare, taking in the child’s features, and wondering at her indeed resemblance to Skye.

To lighten the tension a bit, Fitz steps over to Mack and introduces himself to the little girl.  Under the guise of this, Jemma walks quickly over to Coulson and whispers, “something has happened, sir.  I have no idea what or how, but… there was a cave-in, and Skye was trapped on the other side.  When we finally got through to her, she… she…”

Having no idea how to explain, Jemma simply gestures toward the little girl, who is giggling again as Fitz pretends to do a magic trick, pulling a quarter out of her ear.

Coulson swallows hard, having no idea what all of this means, but feeling enchanted by the child’s innocent laughter.

He seems to come out of his shock as Bobbi climbs through the gap.  She smiles up at Skye, who is demanding more ‘magic’ from Fitz, then approaches Coulson, May and Jemma and holds out her hand.  She whispers, “I found something.  It was on the ground, close to where Skye was.  No!” she suddenly gasps, giving Jemma’s hand a gentle smack as the scientist reaches out to take it.  “Be careful!  Don’t let it come unwrapped… don’t touch it,” she warns.

Morse has wrapped the object, whatever it is, inside her now dusty handkerchief.  Jemma nods in agreement, quickly pulls on a pair of gloves and takes a bag out of her pocket.  When she opens it and offers it up, Bobbi slowly and carefully places the object inside.

That done, Morse places a gentle hand on May’s arm, and Melinda looks up from her reveries, surprised.  She clears her throat and nods, seeming to come to as well.

Bobbi then approaches the little girl who is now trying, without success, to find a quarter in Fitz’ ear.  Morse chuckles and gives the girl a tickle.  “Hey, lil one… how about a piggyback ride to the surface.  We have a big, beautiful airplane up there, waiting for us.  Would you like to see it?” she offers with a grin.

Skye giggles and squirms at the tickle.  “Yeah!” she exclaims excitedly, reaching out for Bobbi.

The tall, beautiful agent helps the little girl climb onto her back.  As she heads up the tunnel with her, the rest of the team all hear the child ask excitedly, “do you really have a airplane??  I never go’ed on one before!”

The remaining SHIELD agents all look at each other momentarily, amidst a stunned silence.  Finally, Jemma is the first to speak.  “I… I’ll find out what I can.  Until then…”

The rest all give out a collective breath, then turn and follow the sounds of a happy child.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Upon reaching the surface, Bobbi gallops a short ways, much to Skye’s delight.  She stops skipping however when she nears the cloaked plane and kneels to let the girl slide off of her back.  The curious child looks every which way, searching for the plane.  “Just a moment… “ Bobbi says quietly.

As the rest of the team steps out of the tunnels, Fitz makes a few clicks on his tablet.  The cloaking panels rotate, and the plane appears.  Everyone grins as they hear a squeaky little gasp.  Skye is staring, open-mouthed, up at the enormous, sleek black plane ahead of them.  Her head tilts adorably to the side as she tries to take it all in.

Everyone smiles at the look of incredulity on the child’s face.  Bobbi reaches down and gently takes Skye’s hand.  “Are you ready to go inside?  Maybe fly through the air?” she asks with a grin, sure that the little girl will find this very exciting.

With another few clicks on the tablet, the cargo ramp is suddenly lowered.  At this unexpected movement of the massive, intimidating aircraft, little Skye gasps again.  She lets go of Bobbi’s hand and shakes her head, stepping backward and looking very nervous.

Morse blinks and kneels down again.  “Oh, sweetie, it’s all right.  It’s safe, I promise.  We go up all the time…”

Suddenly feeling the eyes of every grown-up on her, Skye feels even more overwhelmed.  Tears well up in her eyes and her little heart races as she seeks out the least intimidating of the bunch.  “J-Jemma?” she requests shakily.

Jemma quickly steps out from behind Coulson and approaches the child.  “I’m here, darling.  It’s all right.”  She picks the child up into a warm hug, and hears a scared little voice say, “I… I don’t wanna fly.  I don’t want to…”

Simmons coos softly in the little girl’s ear and rubs her back.  She looks around at the group for help, not sure what to do… she hasn’t had much experience with children this young before.

May steps forward, forcing a small smile, and pats Skye’s back.  When the tiny version of Skye lifts her face from Jemma’s shoulder to look at May, Melinda brushes back some damp hair from her eyes.  “Hey,” May says gently.  “What if we just go on the plane and take a look around?  We can keep it right here on the ground… no flying yet,” she promises. 

Jemma smiles gratefully at May before addressing the youngster in her arms once again.  “This plane is a home to us.  Can we show it to you?”

Skye considers this for a moment, looking carefully into May’s eyes.  May digs deep within herself for some residual tenderness and offers it up through her eyes and her slight smile.  Skye sniffles and looks back to Jemma, who is nodding enthusiastically.  Finally, the little girl says, “okay,” and lays her head back down on Simmons’ shoulder.

Simmons lets the small child cling to her as they begin to walk toward the cargo ramp.  Skye’s curiosity gets the better of her, and she lifts her head slightly to look around.  She gazes at the shiny red car as they head up the ramp, and reaches out a dirty hand to touch it.  Jemma catches her little hand just in time and says gently, “oh, no darling.  _This is Director Coulson’s car_ ,” she tells the child, pointing ahead to Phil.  “… _and it’s his favourite thing in the world.  Her name is Lola._ ”  She drops her voice to a conspiratorial whisper and adds, “even *I’m* not allowed to touch it!”

Skye gives a quiet giggle at this.  “It’s pretty… Lola,” she states, and turns in Simmons’ arms, to better gaze around her again.  Coulson looks back and winks at Jemma, mouthing the words, “thank you!” 

Grinning, and still carrying the child, Simmons leads the way into her workspace.  “This, Skye, is our lab.  This is where I do my work.  I’m a scientist,” she adds, with some pride.

Skye wriggles now, and Jemma sets her down.  The little girl looks around curiously, subconsciously rubbing her hip.  Simmons sees the movement and feels a twinge of guilt… she had completely forgotten that Skye said that her hip was hurting.

Continuing to gaze around at the clean, mostly white room and unfamiliar gadgets, Skye asks curiously, “is a scientist like a doctor?”

Bobbi raises her eyebrows and grins.  “Funny you should ask that.  It is a bit like a doctor… and Jemma here is one of the best doctors in the world,” she adds sincerely.

Jemma blushes slightly at the compliment.  Having remembered the little girl’s possible injury, she is now anxious to get the child bathed and do a physical exam.  “Skye… as a doctor, I’d like to give you a check-up, and make sure that you’re not hurt.  We can help your hip get better.  And sometimes… Agent Morse here assists me,” she adds, with a pleading look at Bobbi.  Catching on right away, Bobbi nods. 

Catching the subtle hints that an exam is about to get underway, Mack speaks up.  “Hey… how about I go make us some lunch?  Maybe some mac and cheese?  Get it?  *Mack* and cheese?”

Coulson groans and shakes his head, while Jemma and Bobbi laugh. 

“I’ll help,” Fitz offers, following his S.O.

Jemma smiles at the guys as they leave and turns back to Bobbi and Skye.  She kneels down once again.  “Skye, darling… does it still hurt right there?” she asks gently, pointing to the girl’s hip.

Skye makes a face and nods, gently pushing on the sore spot.

Simmons nods.  “Okay.  Well, we want to make it feel better, but first, I think it best that you get cleaned up.”

Bobbi nods and grins, suddenly scooping up the little girl and tossing her playfully in the air.  “Oh, a bubble bath is what you need.  I can barely see you underneath all this dust!” she teases, tickling her again.  The sound of childish giggles fades as Morse carries the little girl toward the bathroom.

Simmons smiles gratefully after Bobbi, then looks over to Coulson and May, who have been watching with fond looks on their faces.  With a deep sigh, Simmons steps closer to them.  “How… how am I doing?” she asks nervously.  “This is all such a shock…”

Coulson steps closer and places a fatherly hand on Jemma’s arm.  “You’re doing great.  She has really taken to you,” he points out.

Simmons manages a small smile.  “I’ve had so little experience with children.  I’ve no younger siblings…”

May nods and steps forward too.  “You’re a natural, Jemma.  That little girl… Skye… already adores you.”  May falls silent here, still wondering at what on Earth had happened in the tunnel to make Skye regress so far not only in mind but even in physical appearance.  Despite the resemblance, it’s difficult, logically, to connect the small nervous child with the feisty, skilled woman they all knew.

Simmons smiles softly and glances back toward the bathroom.  “Well, I’d better get in there.  Do… do you think you could arrange for some clothes for her?  Apparently Skye’s clothing didn’t shrink along with her body,” she adds, shaking her head.

May nods.  “Of course… we’ll send someone out.  If you need us, just call,” she adds, then turns and heads up the spiral staircase with Coulson.

Simmons nods gratefully, with a, “thank you, ma’am,” then returns to the bathroom.   

Skye is sitting on the side of the tub, drumming her feet against it as she watches Bobbi pour bubble bath into the running water.  Jemma notices the slight frown on Skye’s face a moment before the little girl speaks up.  “Do I *have to* take a bath?” she whines, wrinkling her nose and looking up at Jemma again.

Simmons smiles softly and nods, but Bobbi turns playfully toward Skye.  “Oh no… you’re not going to be one of *those*, are you?  I know you’re not planning to give us a hard time about baths,” she teases, sending a little splash of water toward Skye.

Skye giggles again and eagerly tries to reach into the tub to splash Morse back.  Her quick movement almost makes her fall right into the tub, but Bobbi catches her just in time.  “Oh, trying to get me wet, huh?” she teases, easily sliding Skye’s shirt up and off and tickling her again.

Simmons turns away slightly.  She doesn’t know why, but the thought of seeing Skye undressed makes her uncomfortable.  She mentally kicks herself, knowing she's being ridiculous.  She is a doctor!  And after all, this isn’t her grown-up friend and colleague… this is an innocent little girl, who needs looking after.  Still, she doesn’t turn back toward them until she hears a light splash indicating that Skye is now in the tub.

Bobbi is already entertaining the little girl by giving herself a bubble mustache.  Skye shrieks with laughter and attempts to mimic the fun grown-up.  Jemma chuckles lightly to herself and kneels down by the tub too, dipping a large cup into the water and running it gently over Skye’s skin to rinse the dust off. 

The bath turns out to be a fun affair… much more fun than Skye had ever experienced while getting clean.  Normally a nun or a foster parent would just plop her in, scrub her unceremoniously and pluck her back out.  But Bobbi shows her more tricks with bubbles and plays with her and tickles her, all while Simmons very gently runs a soft, soapy washcloth over her skin.

Even having her hair washed is much more bearable with these two women.  Jemma had carefully undone her ponytail, and Bobbi helps her dunk her hair in the water to get it wet.  When it comes time to wash it, Morse gently lays her back, propped up in her left arm, and manages to rinse it all out without getting a single drop of soap in her eyes!  Skye can’t believe her luck.

When Bobbi pronounces her “all clean!” Skye finds that she doesn’t even want to get out now.  She stalls for another minute, scooping up a small handful of bubbles and playfully placing them on the top of Bobbi’s head.  Morse pretends to gasp and scoops the little girl up to standing.  “Ok, young lady, you are done!” she announces, with a wink.  Skye just giggles again.

As Bobbi rinses the remaining bubbles off the girl, Jemma notices the dark bruise forming on Skye’s hip.  She winces slightly, amazed that the child hasn’t complained much about it.  She watches with a soft smile as Bobbi wraps the youngster in a fuzzy blue towel and picks her up.  Morse hugs Skye to her as she gently rubs her dry, and the little girl affectionately lays her head on the agent’s shoulder.  Simmons lets the water out of the tub, then says softly, “I’ll be right back.  Going to find something clean for her to put on.”

Bobbi nods with a smile and sits down with the girl in her lap, ready to tackle the tangles in Skye’s hair with a comb.

Five minutes later the trio returns to the lab, where Bobbi promises Skye a cookie if she behaves well while Jemma checks her over.  Simmons checks her height and weight, and even gives her teeth a quick look.  The little girl lays relatively still while Simmons takes x-rays of her hip, then delicately applies a soothing ointment of Arnica to the bruise.  She examines the rest of the child, finding her quite unharmed, then takes her temperature and other vitals.  Skye behaves very well, although she asks questions nonstop about every little thing that Jemma is doing. 

That done, and Simmons being satisfied that the girl is healthy, the three continue their tour.  Skye holds onto Jemma’s hand as she is shown around the plane, as if determined not to let the doctor out of her sight.  The youngster looks somewhat awkward now in Jemma’s smallest exercise outfit… a still too large green tank top with grey bike shorts, pinned in the back.  Bobbi had managed to braid the child’s long hair, despite the girl’s now antsy wriggles. 

They enter the dining room where Fitz and Mack are standing at the stove, laughing.  Mack looks up as they enter and grins at the little girl.  “Hey, there you are!  No longer just a ball of dust, huh?”

Skye giggles as Morse lifts her up onto a stool at the breakfast bar, finding that she likes the man, even if he is so big and intimidating at first glance. 

“Do you want some of this ‘Mack’ and cheese, little miss?  Because if you don’t, I can eat it all up, I assure you,” he teases, ladling it out into several bowls.

Skye nods.  “I do!  I do want some!” she insists, trying to stand up on her stool to see it.

“Hey now… down, munchkin,” Bobbi quips, prompting the youngster to sit back down safely.

Skye sits reluctantly, then leans over and whispers something in Bobbi’s ear.

Morse chuckles and nods.  “After lunch,” is her quiet reply.

Coulson walks in then, followed by May.  “Simmons?”  Coulson beckons the scientist over to give a preliminary report on the child.

May cannot take her eyes off of Skye as Jemma reports that other than the bruise, the child is in perfect condition.  “She is only about 104 centimet… oh, sorry… 41 inches... tall and 38 pounds.  If I had to venture a guess by her height and weight, I would say that she’s probably 5 years-old.  She still has all of her baby teeth, and her 6-year molars haven’t come in.” Simmons explains.

May can see Skye in the girl’s features but never having known her ward as a child, it is almost as easy to completely forget the association.  May can’t shake a strange feeling… both of deep grief, but also of hope and joy.  She can’t explain it.

“So, any ideas on how this could have happened?” Coulson asks, quietly, moving over to sit down at the table.

Simmons shakes her head.  “I’m sorry, sir, I haven’t had a chance to examine the 0-8-4 yet,” she admits, glancing back at the little girl.  “She doesn’t seem to want me to leave her side at all,” she adds, somewhat fondly.

Skye notices the adults talking quietly and curiously watches them.  May gives the child a light smile and states, “well then, I think you’d better stay with her for the time being.  There’s no rush on a cure if she’s perfectly healthy and content.”

Coulson nods in agreement, and Jemma replies, “yes, ma’am”.

The little girl blinks and looks up at Jemma as the scientist passes by to get the child a glass of juice.  “Is she your mommy?” she asks Simmons curiously, pointing at May.

Simmons blinks but Mack chokes on a laugh.  “It’s your accent…,” he informs her.  “Your ‘ma’am’s sound a lot like ‘Mom’.”

“Oh,” Simmons blushes slightly, giving May an apologetic smile. 

But Melinda is smirking slightly.  “I’ve rather enjoyed it,” May admits.  “You unwittingly calling me ‘Mom’ for the past 2 years.” 

Simmons blushes again deeply, and thinks for a moment about how to answer Skye’s question.   She comes over to the counter and leans on it, placing a glass of apple juice diluted with water close to the youngster.  She replies quietly, “well… she’s not really my mother.  But we are all a big family here… and she is *like* a mother to me.”

Melinda’s heart swells at hearing this though she does well hiding it, looking down at her hands.

Skye nods, listening carefully.  She looks over at Agent May, noticing her downcast eyes.  “Is she nice?” she asks, in a whisper that somehow still carries over the room.

Simmons bites her lip.  “Well…” she says hesitantly, just to see the reaction on May’s face.  Every single other agent in the room turns to look at May as well.  Not one to disappoint, the stoic agent looks up expectantly at Simmons, her eyes slightly narrowed.  Jemma chuckles.  “Yes, darling, she’s very nice.  So long as you are a very good girl and don’t make her angry!” she adds, giving May a wink.

Melinda can only shrug, amused… that is a pretty fair assessment.

Skye nods seriously and looks down at the bowl of food as Fitz sets it in front of her.  “Lunch is served,” he states.

“Yum!” the girl replies, and grabs up her spoon to dig in.

Bobbi leans over and whispers in her ear though, and she pauses.  Finally the child says, “thank you, Mack and F… what?”  Morse stifles a laugh and whispers again.  “Fitz?”  Bobbi nods.  “Thank you, Fitz!” the child says brightly.

“You’re welcome,” he replies, chuckling too.

Fitz, Bobbi and Mack all help themselves to some macaroni and cheese as well.  Everyone else passes around a platter of crackers, cheese and fruit to enjoy.

Apparently starving, Skye finishes her small bowl of mac and cheese in about a minute flat.  The little girl then stands up on her stool again, trying to get a glimpse of what is in the adults’ platter.  Bobbi sighs and taps the seat of the child’s shorts before picking her up and sitting her back down on her own lap.  “Skye, lovey, you can’t stand up on these stools, okay?  It’s not safe.  They’re for sitting.”  With that said, she pushes some of her own mac and cheese into Skye’s bowl.

Skye looks nervously up at Bobbi during her gentle scolding, and replies with a quiet “okay.”  She then smiles at the added food and remembers a quick, “thanks!” before diving back in.

Many in the room grin, enjoying the endearing little presence among them.  Most of them can’t remember the last time they were around a small child.

May, done eating, grabs a small plate out of the cupboard and fills it with grapes and apple slices.  She brings it over to Skye and sets it in front of her.  “Skye… how old are you?” she asks softly.

Everyone looks to the little girl, infinitely curious about the answer to this.

Skye looks into May’s eyes again, as if she can look straight into her soul.  Finally the little girl shrugs.  “I dunno,” she admits quietly.  “I’n 5 or 6.  I wanna be 6!” she exclaims, so there is no mistake.

Bobbi chuckles at this, but May still nods seriously, looking concerned.  “You don’t know?  Hasn’t anyone ever told you?”

Skye shrugs again.  “The nuns don’t know my birfday,” she states simply.

Mack walks back over, bringing his empty bowl to the sink.  “So… what you’re saying is… today could be your birthday, and you wouldn’t even know it?” he asks pointedly, raising his eyebrows at the little girl.

Skye shrugs again, but looks slightly excited at the idea.

Mack glances around the dining room, receiving many knowing grins.  “Excuse me a minute,” he says casually, grabbing up his phone and leaving the room. 

Skye snacks on her grapes as she watches the nice grown-ups.  She cheers when Morse then presents her with her promised cookie, and gobbles that up as well.  When she’s eaten her fill, she quietly turns and lays her head on Bobbi’s shoulder.  The agent smiles softly and kisses the top of the little girl’s head.  “I think you’re tired, sweetie,” Morse remarks quietly, wiping the remnants of cheese and cookie crumbs off the girl’s face with a napkin.  “It might be a good time for a nap.”

Skye shakes her head stubbornly.  “No… not tired,” she insists, even as her small shoulders slump and her eyes droop.

Bobbi grins and goes to stand up, but May approaches and holds her arms out instead.  “I’ll take her,” she offers… though this is not a request.  Masking her surprise well, Morse gently hands over the little girl, who briefly seems to fight to stay awake.  May takes her and hugs her close, patting her small bottom with her hand, as she would a baby.  This soothing action has the child’s tiny frame going limp and her eyes closing again within seconds.  Melinda walks out with her, ignoring the surprised looks of her comrades and heading to her own bunk.

As soon as they leave the room, Jemma turns to Bobbi.  Shaking off the surprise that was May being loving and motherly to a child, she says, “Agent Morse… you are so wonderful with her!”

Bobbi grins.  “It must come from having grown up with a younger brother and sister, plus 6 nieces and nephews that I miss so much.”  She shrugs.  “Anyway… so are you, Jemma!  It’s been about 5 minutes and that child… Skye,” she shakes her head again in confused disbelief.  “She loves you.”

Simmons smiles softly, appreciating Bobbi’s words.  She then turns to Coulson as Mack re-enters the room, giving everyone the thumbs-up. 

“Sir… what are we going to do with her?” Simmons asks carefully.

Coulson looks up from his apparent deep thoughts at the question.  Everyone still in the room looks to him too.

“We’ll wait for May to return and we’ll discuss it as a team then.  Let’s meet in the conference room in 10.”

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

May carefully carries Skye down the hall to May’s own bedroom.  She had briefly thought about settling her down in grown-up Skye’s bunk, but that just didn’t feel right.  She carefully lays the little girl down on her back on the bed, but the child immediately rolls over onto her stomach, seemingly without waking.  May grins, making note of the preference, and sits down on the edge of the bed, rubbing Skye’s back in gentle circles.  The youngster is soon breathing deeply and rhythmically, and May just stares at her in wonder.  After a gentle stroke of the little girl's hair, Melinda gets up quietly to rejoin the team, leaving the door to the room slightly ajar.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Once everyone is gathered, Coulson calls for order.  “So… obviously, we have much to discuss.  The little girl in the other room *is* Skye.  Does anyone have any theories as to how this happened?”

Fitz glances around the room before speaking, “well sir, let’s look at the facts.  We went into those tunnels because of the… the um… specter… no.  The spectrographic readings… they showed that there was something foreign down there, possibly alien.  Agent Morse found some kind of item near where Skye was trapped by the cave-in.  Doesn’t it seem likely then that Skye must have touched the 0-8-4, and it caused… caused her to regress?”

Mack and Bobbi look at each other, then at Jemma, and they all nod.  Makes sense to them.

Coulson nods too.  “That is my current theory.  Fitz, I want you to run tests on the 0-8-4, see if we can find out exactly where it came from.  Simmons, help him out whenever you can,” he adds, though acknowledging that as she has already bonded with the girl, that Skye should be her priority.

Hunter walks into the room then, laden down with packages.  “Bloody hell, mates… any more errands you need me to run?” he asks, though grins to show he’s not serious. 

Jemma, Mack and Bobbi all jump up.  “Let’s see it!” Bobbi exclaims excitedly, taking several bags away from her ex (well… it’s complicated) as they all zone in on a plain white box. 

Coulson looks around in disbelief, but at a nudge from May, who’s smirking, he sighs and shrugs, allowing the interruption.

“Back off!” Hunter states firmly, but grinning.  “Let me breathe, for cripes’ sake.  All right.  Ta-da!” he exclaims, opening the top of the box.  The young agents gather around and let out sounds of appreciation as they regard what's inside. 

“Oh, I bet she’ll love it!” Jemma squeals happily.

Another squeal is heard a moment later as Bobbi starts shifting through the items in the other bags.  “Oh my god, Hunter, this is *so cute*!” she states, holding up a tiny teal and purple striped sundress.  She next holds up a set of dark pink pajamas with cute cat faces all over the soft pants, and next a small pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that says, “Rock Star” in glitter.

Everyone stares at Hunter, even Coulson.

“What?” he asks defensively.  “She’ll look bloody adorable in those.  Check these out,” he adds, pulling out a pair of little black suede boots.  Everyone stares harder.  “I have three little sisters, okay??”

Bobbi bursts out laughing at the look of utter indignation on Lance’s face, and is quickly joined by most of the rest of the team. 

Coulson finally looks around again and says in an amused, though slightly irritated voice, "um guys... you mind?!"

May also decides that enough is enough.  "Wrap it up," she states fiercely.

The agents quiet down and Bobbi sets the shopping bags on the floor.  In another moment, all eyes are on Coulson, and all mouths are shut.

"Thank you," Coulson mutters.  "Now.  I want to hear options.  We suddenly have a 5... or 6... year-old in our midst.  She obviously can't accompany us on missions; it's much too dangerous.  So... what do you suggest?"  Coulson looks around at his team, hoping very much that someone has an amazing idea here.

Mack is the first to speak up.  "Well... Skye mentioned something before about nuns.  Was she brought up in a boarding school? Is that where she thinks she's supposed to be?"

 _"An orphanage_ ," Coulson responds.  " _And several foster homes.  She had no family, no consistency, and no place to call home_."

The light, laughing, joyful mood turns somber right away.

"We... we can't send her back to that sort of situation," Jemma says quietly.  "She has an opportunity to escape that now."

"I agree," says Coulson, glad that Jemma said it, so that he didn't have to.

"So do I," adds May.

After a minute of silence in which everyone was thinking hard, Hunter suggests, "well, what about adoption?  Get a wonderful family to take her in permanently."

" _She's been in the system since she was a baby_ ," Jemma interjects sadly.  "The older a child gets, the less of a chance they have of getting adopted.   _Skye... Skye was never adopted the first time_ ," she adds.

Fitz looks thoughtful as he says carefully, "maybe we can come up with some kind of cure before long.  Maybe she'll be grown up again soon and this won't even be an issue."

"Look," Bobbi says suddenly.  "If no one else is going to say it, I will."  She pauses while she gathers her thoughts.  "Skye belongs here.  *We* are her family, and this is her home.  It took her over 20 years to find it, and I've even heard some of you voicing your regrets that you didn't find her sooner.  This is Skye's miraculous second chance!  Are we not going to give it to her?  We are agents of SHIELD, we can figure this out.  We are also sworn to protect.  And that little girl needs… and deserves… our protection."

Coulson gives Bobbi a small smile, while the others digest this.  Jemma is the second to nod fervently.  "I agree.  She belongs with us, sir.  Now more than ever."

Fitz nods, then Mack does as well.  Coulson nods back to his team, then looks at May.  May leans forward and whispers in Coulson's ear... "Skye is ours, Phil.  *Ours*.   _She was essentially abandoned by SHIELD once before_.  I won't let it happen again."

Coulson nods, giving May a poignant smile.  "All right then, it's settled.  Skye stays with us.  Now it's down to details.  We must consider that this may be long-term.  We need to consider things like supervision, schooling, play and socialization, including with other children."

He looks at the female agents.  "Jemma, Bobbi... she has already bonded with you.  If she stays with us, this may mean a real commitment from you both.  Other endeavors will need to be put on hold at times," he says pointedly, especially to Simmons. 

She nods, right away.  "Yes sir, I understand."

Bobbi also nods her understanding, appreciating briefly that this will certainly help alleviate _the tedium that she’s endured lately while recovering from a gunshot wound to the upper back_.

"All right.  Well... today has been declared a special day." Coulson grins.  "So, I want everyone working as usual for the next 2 hours or so, then meet in the dining room.  May, where is Skye napping?"

"In my room."  

Coulson nods.  "I'd like to meet with you, Bobbi and Mack in one hour in Command, as it's right next to your room and we'll be close by when she wakes up.  Simmons... every day while she naps I'd like you examining the artifact that Skye touched.  Fitz will assist you at all times possible.  But for now, I want Fitz and Hunter to return to the tunnels with the spectrometer and analyze anything you can find.  Let's make sure that that artifact was the only one of its kind.  Simmons, give Hunter the map you drew up of the tunnels.  Gentlemen, take extra precautions where Simmons has marked the danger zones.  We don't need another cave-in."

Everyone nods their understanding and rises to go about their duties.  “Oh, one more thing,” Mack suddenly says, with a grin.  “If you want Skye to get a birthday gift from you, give me your order and I’ll have them sent over.” 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

An hour later, May, Mack and Bobbi head to Command. 

Once there, the three team members gather around the holotable and wait for Coulson.  He enters a moment later, carrying a couple notepads and several pens.

“All right.  I want us to draw up some tentative plans on how this will work.  Mack, Bobbi… start making up a basic schedule of supervision.  From 6am-ish until 9, I want Skye with either Bobbi and/or Jemma every day.  Leave gaps on weekdays from 9-12:30pm, and again from 3-5, for Skye’s schooling.  12:30-1 will be her lunch, and, based on today, 1-3pm will most likely be a nap.  From 5-6pm Skye should be with someone different on a rotating schedule, so that she gets quality time with each of us, and we get the same with her.  From 6-7pm will be dinnertime, which I will want us to start taking as a team whenever possible.  From 7-bedtime, she will be with May.”

Mack and Bobbi nod, each taking notes furiously on all of this.

“This is a basic schedule only.  When our team has an assignment, it is likely that one person will stay behind with Skye while the rest of us are on mission.” Coulson adds.

Everyone nods in agreement.

“And on weekends, sir?” Mack asks.

Coulson sighs, thinking hard, then spots movement out of the corner of his eye.  A sleepy little girl had just padded into the hallway and is staring at them through the glass, rubbing her eyes.  Coulson smiles softly and replies, “on weekends… we will just wing it, for now.”

The other three look in the direction Coulson is smiling, and smiles appear on their faces as well.

“Bobbi, if you wouldn’t mind?” Coulson prompts.

Morse nods happily and gets up at once to go greet the girl, grabbing one of the bags with clothes in it.  The other agents hear her say, “hey there, sweetie pie.  Did you have a good nap?”

In response, they see Skye nod, then put her arms up.  Bobbi immediately acquiesces and scoops her up.  The tired little girl lays her head on Bobbi’s shoulder right away, nuzzling into her neck.  They can see Bobbi rubbing the child’s back as she walks back into May’s room with her, presumably to get her changed.

Once they are out of sight, Coulson dismisses Mack, then turns to May.  “Now, we need to consider her schooling.  I don’t feel comfortable sending her away from us at this time, even to a day school,” he admits.  “She would be far too vulnerable if anyone ever realized her connection to us.”

May nods in agreement.  “So we school her ourselves, then,” she prompts.

Coulson nods, starting to pace across the room.  “Yes.  For now.  She’ll need socialization with other kids before long, but we have time to figure that out.  Do we know if Skye can read or write yet?”  He pauses in the middle of pacing.  “Can kids, usually, around the age of 5?”

May shrugs.  “I believe it’s a skill they just begin working on, around this age.”

Coulson nods.  “Then I will work with her on geography and a bit of history.  She will learn basic math and computer science from Fitz and science from Jemma.  Bobbi can teach her reading comprehension and writing.  Mack can work with her on simple hands-on projects, either life skills or mechanical.  May, I’d like you to start teaching her Chinese and simple philosophy.” 

May blinks and pauses in her note-taking, somewhat surprised by this... but then nods, pleased.  “Yes, sir.”

Coulson nods again.  “We’ll give her a few days to get to know us and to get acclimated to the Bus and base, and she’ll begin school on Monday,” he decides, getting up.

May takes this as her cue, and gets up as well.

“Meeting adjourned.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Bobbi stands behind Skye, looking into the mirror with her.  “Ohhh, munchkin, you look so stylish!”

Skye is turning each way, looking at herself in her new clothes.  She happily runs her hands over the fancy glittery writing on her shirt.

“Do you like them?” Morse asks, with a smile.

“Uh-huh,” Skye responds, looking down yet again at her little boots, then hopping up and down happily.

Bobbi chuckles, shaking her head.  She had offered Skye a pair of white sandals that Hunter had picked out, but the child had seemed most excited about the new boots.

Skye turns away from the mirror and looks up at Bobbi.  “Can I go show Jemma?” she asks, hopefully.

Morse nods.  “Of course, sweetie.  She will love your new outfit.  C’mon, let’s go find her.”

Skye accepts Bobbi’s offered hand and follows her out of the room.

The trip down to the lab takes a little while, as everyone who passes by the child has to comment on how pretty, cool and cute she looks.  Skye basks in the attention… she is certainly not used to it… and makes sure that everyone comments on her boots.

When they reach the garage, Skye looks through the glass doors and spots Simmons.  “Jemma!” she exclaims happily, and then notices what her favorite person is doing.  “Oohhh!”

Simmons is maneuvering a 3D holographic model of the 0-8-4.  As Bobbi opens the doors to the lab, the little girl runs inside, mesmerized by the bright, colorful lights in mid-air.  Still, she cries, “Jemma!” again, and runs straight to the young scientist.

Jemma peers around the model and smiles brightly.  “Oh, hello darling!” she responds with almost equal enthusiasm, scooping up the little girl when she approaches.  Skye nuzzles into Jemma’s shoulder briefly, basking in her warm hug, then lifts her head and immediately reaches out and grabs a small holographic stone.

“Oh, no, no, darling,” Simmons scolds gently, taking the stone away and setting it back where it came from, then turning the little girl away from the holotable.  “I’m afraid that this isn’t something you can play with.  This is very, very important to my work,” she explains.  She switches the holotable off, rubbing Skye’s back.

Skye looks disappointed, biting her lip and looking down.  Simmons plants a soft kiss on the little girl’s cheek and says, “how about we find something that you can play with?” she offers.

Skye looks slightly happier as Simmons sets her down and leads her across the room.  “Take a look at this,” she says quietly, pulling out a small black box.  Simmons looks back at Bobbi.  “Agent Morse, would you minding turning off the lights, please?” she asks respectfully, with a smile at her S.O.

“Of course,” Bobbi responds, curious about what her ward is going to show the child.  Simmons moves a lab table aside, clearing a space in the center of the floor and setting the box in the middle of it.

“Okay… here we go!” Jemma whispers mysteriously, pressing a button as Morse turns off the overhead lights.  Simmons takes Skye’s little hand in hers as they are plunged into darkness for a moment.  Then dark orange night lights flicker on just before the box lets out a low hum.  Suddenly, the room is filled with beautiful tiny lights, colorful swirls and bright, colored spheres.

Jemma hears both Bobbi and Skye gasp at the exact same time, and grins softly to herself.  She has studied this beautiful night sky dozens of times, and yet it always manages to take her breath away as well.

In the dim light, she watches Skye reach out and try to touch the nearest sphere.  “That darling, is the planet Mercury.  It is the closest planet to our sun.  Pretty, isn’t it?”

Skye’s jaw is still dropped as she nods, closing her hand over the planet.  Her hand passes right through it of course, as the black box is currently only set as a projection.

“Oh, Jemma,” Morse whispers, still in awe.  She carefully makes her way over to her wards, aware that it is easy to forget that she is on Earth right now and not actually out in the middle of space.

Simmons smiles and reaches out, taking Bobbi’s hand and guiding her over to them.  “Let’s lie down!  You’ll love it,” she suggests, lying down where she is.

The other two copy her, lying down on their backs.  At once, the room is filled with gasps again.  Lying down, it was even easier to believe that they were floating in space, as they could see literally nothing but the galaxy slowly circling around them.

After allowing them to enjoy the beautiful peace for several long moments, Jemma begins pointing out other planets, certain important stars and constellations.  After a few minutes, they hear the glass doors open as if from far away, and a male voice with a Scottish accent say, “Simmons… you in here?”

Jemma sits up suddenly and waves through the universe.  “Fitz!  Over here!  Come join us… we haven’t done this in ages.”

After letting his eyes adjust for a moment, Fitz walks over to them and lies down as well, grinning.  He thinks back to when they first came across this contraption at the Hub, and how he and Simmons would lie underneath it every chance they had.  It had been rather romantic, just the two of them. 

Now it is still beautiful, but less romantic as an excited little voice starts rambling on.  “Look, Fitz, that’s Venus, the light one!  And Mars is that red one.  And all of those are stars,” she begins, repeating everything that Jemma just taught her.  “And those lots of stars there… that’s the Milky Way, just like the candy!  I don’t like the candy… but I like that one!” she exclaims, pointing at the great grouping of stars.

Everyone chuckles softly.  Fitz murmurs in agreement and interest, as if this is all new information to him.  “Wow… fascinating,” he states, stifling a grin.  “And do you see that?  Those stars kind of look like they’re outlining a bear.  What is that, I wonder?” he asks, with mock curiosity.

Skye turns this way and that, trying to see what he’s talking about.  Jemma gently pulls the little girl in close, into the crook of her arm.  She rests Skye’s head on her shoulder, and points out the constellation.  “See?  There is the bear’s head… and there are his feet…”

Skye follows Jemma’s finger with her eyes and soon spots it.  “Oh yeah!!” she squeals, and reaches out for Bobbi’s hand.  “Come look!” she commands, trying to tug Morse over.

Morse scoots over close to her two adorable wards and gazes up.  “Oh yeah… and look, there’s his tail,” she joins in.

“That,” Simmons begins, “is a constellation, or group of stars, called Ursa Major.”  The little girl repeats this, then listens happily to Jemma as she explains that it’s also known as the ‘Big Dipper’, and why.

The glass doors to the lab open once again, and a strong male voice can be heard… “holy crap… this is amazing.”

“Mack!” Bobbi scolds, sitting up and waving at him, then pointing down to the quiet, curious little figure beside her. 

Mack squints through the dim lighting, then grimaces.  “Oh… sorry.  But hey, the Director wants us all upstairs in the dining room in 5.”  With that, he turns away from Bobbi’s accusing stare and Fitz’ shaking head and heads back up.

With a soft sigh, Simmons pats the top of Skye’s head and says, “all right, darling.  That’s all for now.”

“Nooo,” Skye whines, snuggling up tighter to Jemma to prevent her from moving.

“Oh,” Simmons gives a sad smile, hating to disappoint the youngster, and unwilling to pull away from her.

Morse comes to her aid.  “Hey, you know who I bet would *love* to see this?  Director Coulson, and May and Hunter.  Maybe after we eat dinner tonight, we can all look at this again, together!” she suggests.

Fitz sits up and nods.  “Yeah… we could lay out the training mats in the garage and bring this in there.  Skye, you could teach the Director all about the galaxy too,” he adds, stifling a grin at the thought of Coulson being ‘schooled’ by a 6 year-old.

After a moment of quiet consideration, Skye sighs and sits up too.  “Okay.”

Morse reaches over and tickles the child.  “Good girl,” she praises softly, then stands and scoops her up, tossing her into the air.  “Hey, you just flew through Arcturus!”

Skye laughs and squeals, “again!”

Jemma grimaces… “oh, Agent Morse, please do be careful,” she states in concern, worrying about Bobbi’s injured back.

But Morse just scoffs and tosses Skye into the air again.  “Jemma really… she’s light as a feather.  Don’t worry, I’m fine.”  She smiles gratefully none the less at the very caring scientist.

Simmons shakes her head but grins at the play, watching her S.O. send the youngster through more stars and planets on their way out of the lab.  She switches off the small projector and follows them upstairs.

**……………..**

As soon as Fitz, Jemma, Bobbi and Skye reach the top of the stairs, May intercepts them.  “Go on in,” she tells the agents, reaching her hand out to Skye.  “Skye, how about you and I go play outside for a bit?  I’ve packed you a snack,” she adds, with a small smile at the child.

Skye’s eyes follow Bobbi and Jemma as they head off, and then she looks up at May again.  “Okay,” she replies quietly, and slips her tiny hand into May’s….

**……………….**

Bobbi, Jemma and Fitz head into the dining room, where everyone is gathered to learn about the proposed schedule and receive their teaching assignments.  As Mack knows most of the details already, he spends the time decorating the room with supplies that Hunter brought back.  Jemma informs the group that she has already learned one important thing about the 0-8-4… it appears to be Asgardian.

**………………**

As May awaits the all-clear, she spends the hour or so with the little girl outside.  May had brought along a bag of crackers, which Skye happily feeds to some birds.  She nibbles on a string cheese while answering questions about her past.  May remains stunned that Skye truly seems to have absolutely no recollection of her life after 5 years-old.  It’s as if none of what the grown-up Skye experienced in the past 20 years had ever happened.

The two are engaged in a playful game of hide-and-seek when Hunter comes down to collect them.  “Hey ladies.  Time for some grub”, he announces.

May nods at Hunter and heads right for the spot behind a tree that she has been pretending she doesn't know is the child's current hiding spot.  She reaches around and tickles the little girl's side.  "Got you!"  

Skye appears, giggling, then takes May’s hand and follows her back up the ramp, asking hopefully if they can play again later.  Hunter leads the way up the stairs, and winks at May as they approach the dining room.

Upon entering, both May and Skye stop in their tracks.  There is confetti all over the tables, streamers hanging from the ceiling, and a banner on the wall that reads, “Happy Birthday!”

To emphasize this point, every SHIELD agent there happily calls out, “Happy Birthday!” as well.

Skye's jaw drops, and she turns to look back up at May.  “Is this a party??  For me?” she asks, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“It sure is, Skye,” Coulson replies, coming forward and kneeling to look her in the eyes.  “Not only that.  It’s a birthday party, for you.  Guess how old you are today?”

Skye looks at him hopefully.  “Am… am I 6?”

Coulson nods, grinning.

Skye’s eyes grow wide… “I’N SIX!” she shrieks, and jumps up and down before throwing her little arms around Coulson’s neck.

Taken by pleasant surprise, Coulson hesitates only a moment before returning the hug.  He had hugged the adult Skye many times by now… he is amazed at how different this is, yet there is still something in the little girl’s energy that is so, unmistakably, Skye.

Skye lets go and next turns, hopping up and down, to tell May that it is her birthday… then she runs and pounces on Jemma, who almost topples over by the force.  Mack helps steady Simmons as the petite scientist laughs and basks in her miniature friend’s joy.

By the time Skye has made the rounds, next hugging Bobbi, Mack, Fitz and Hunter, dishes of cheese ravioli with salad had been handed out and everyone takes their seats.  Mack approaches Skye, who is seated at the head of the table in place of honor, with a party hat shaped like a crown.  “There you go, lil princess,” he grins, fitting it on her head.

Skye giggles at him and looks around the room at all of the grown-ups.  Many are gazing at her kindly.  Jemma has just brought her a cup of sparkling apple cider and is now stroking her hair with great affection.  Bobbi is seated on her other side, cutting the child’s ravioli into smaller bites.  The rest are chattering happily down the table, passing garlic bread around.  The youngster feels aglow with warmth and happiness.

The various chatter dies away as Coulson stands up and raises his glass.  “Well, as everyone knows… today is a special day.  Today… young Skye came to us here… and today, she turns 6.”

A few cheers are heard, along with a, “hear, hear,” from Hunter.

Skye sinks down in her chair a bit, feeling timid, but grinning while biting her lip.  Bobbi smiles and rubs her back.

“I think I speak for us all when I say that… we feel very lucky that we get to spend this special day with her.”  May gives Coulson a knowing look, which he purposely ignores.  “So, let’s raise our glasses to the birthday girl.”

Everyone raises their glass and Skye copies them.  Jemma hides her chuckle behind her glass.

“To Skye!” The child giggles shyly as all of the cups clink.

Dinner is a joyful affair, with lots of jokes and laughter.  When Skye reaches for her second piece of garlic bread, Jemma leans over and says quietly, “darling, you haven’t even touched your salad.”  Skye makes a face and Hunter speaks up in the child’s defense.  “Hey, it’s her birthday.  Don’t bug her about her vegetables.  You only turn 6 once.”

“Or twice, as it were,” Fitz mutters under his breath.

May clears her throat pointedly while Jemma gives Fitz a look.

Once everyone is finished eating, Bobbi and Hunter disappear for a moment.  They come back a minute later carrying a cake, brightly lit with 6 candles.  Skye gasps as everyone starts singing ‘Happy Birthday’ and she watches as it is placed in front of her.  She gazes at the beautiful cake… on top of the white frosting is a rainbow, and under that, a sleek black airplane that remarkably resembles the Bus.  “Look!” she shrieks excitedly, pointing at it.  Hunter grins with pride, as the plane had been his addition.

“… dear Skye.  Happy birthday to you!”

As the singing comes to an end, Skye looks around happily, seemingly unaware of what to do next.  May is the first to realize the issue and makes her way up the table.  She bends down to whisper to Skye, placing a gentle hand on her back.  “Okay, honey… now you get to make a wish.  Whatever your little heart most desires.  Think about it, and imagine it coming true.”

Skye stares into May’s eyes again for a moment, before nodding and closing her eyes tight.  She makes her wish, with all her heart. 

“When you’re ready, blow out the candles,” May prompts, stepping back again. 

Skye opens her eyes slowly, and blows at the candles.  Three of them go out, but then promptly relight.  Looking confused, she tries again.  Four go out this time, but then relight once again.

Bobbi blinks, then realizes.  “Hunter!”

Hunter, who’s been stifling a laugh, tries to put on an innocent face.  “What?  It’s fun!”

May rolls her eyes and Jemma and Mack shake their heads.  Bobbi clucks disapprovingly before leaning down to Skye.  “Wow, munchkin, your wish is so powerful that I think we may need to help you with those candles!”

Skye grins at this and takes a deep breath as Bobbi counts down, “3… 2… 1!”  Everyone moves forward and blows at the trick candles, finally getting them to go out.  Bobbi quickly takes them out and dunks them in a water cup, just in case.

Everyone gets treated to a piece of cake, then moves out to the lounge, where Skye gets to open presents.  Everyone takes a seat, Bobbi gesturing for Skye to sit in the middle of everyone.  Skye however shakes her head and climbs onto Jemma’s lap instead.  Simmons melts inside, and snuggles the little girl close.

Mack and Fitz bring out armloads of packages, and place them in a pile in the center.  Mack ruffles the little girl’s hair and says, “all for you, princess”.

Skye’s eyes open wide.  “All… all for me?” she asks, in disbelief.  “Holy crap!”

Everyone’s reactions to this are priceless.  Jemma closes her eyes in disbelief; Fitz’ eyebrows seem to hit the roof; Hunter turns a laugh into a cough, and Coulson says, “hey,” at the same time that May says, “excuse me?”.  Bobbi however turns and glares at Mack, who has the decency to hang his head.

“All right, all right… that was my fault,” he admits, now finding it hard to keep a straight face.

“Yes, it was,” Bobbi says accusingly, shaking her head.  She turns back to Skye.  “Skye, sweetie… that is not a nice thing to say.  And Mack over there… he’s going to be in *big* trouble for teaching you that.”

Skye fidgets under the gentle scolding, cuddling up closer to Jemma.  Her eyes turn to Mack, who nods.  “Sorry about that, Princess,” he says with a sheepish grin.  “Get back to opening your presents.”

Skye manages a small grin again… she likes being a princess.  She gazes back down at the pile of presents and sits up straighter, slightly overwhelmed, but excited too.

May smirks slightly, then looks closely at Skye again.  She tries to keep her voice as casual as possible before asking, “Skye… have you ever had cake… or gotten presents for your birthday before?”

The little girl shakes her head, still staring at the brightly wrapped packages.  Everyone looks around at each other, saddened by this realization.

“Well… we should make up for lost time then,” Fitz says, handing Skye a gift bag.

Skye accepts it and tries to peer inside, but Jemma gently stops her.  “Wait a second, darling… there’s a note.”  Simmons holds up the small gift tag and asks, “can you read this?”

Skye shakes her head again shyly, leaning back against Jemma.

“That's okay," Jemma assures her with a soft smile.  "It says, ‘Happy Birthday, Skye.  From, Fitz’.”  Simmons looks at Fitz and beams.  He winks back.

Skye looks at Fitz too, and bites her lip.  He gestures encouragingly for her to go ahead, and she eagerly reaches into the bag.  A moment later she pulls out a medium-sized stuffed monkey… and nearly everyone looks at Fitz and cracks up.

Fitz exclaims, “hey, I still maintain that everyone should have a pet monkey!”

Everyone chuckles… except Skye.  She stares at it for a long moment, before hugging it tight to her, as if it is the most precious item she’s ever touched.  May thinks she notices tears in the little girl’s eyes, and considers thoughtfully that there must be some kind of story there.  The laughter dies away to soft smiles as they watch the child cuddle her new treasure.  A small, “thank you, Fitz,” can barely be heard by all.

Simmons gives Fitz a soft smile, which he returns.  Mack reaches over and pats the young man’s back as if to say, ‘you did good’.

“Ok, let’s see what else you got!” Bobbi exclaims, handing over a package. 

Skye loves every single one of her gifts.  From the tea set she got from Jemma, to the children’s books from Morse, to the soft blanket with a fairy on it from May.  From Coulson she got a stack of puzzles and several classic kids’ games.  From Hunter she received an entire set of the ‘Heroes of New York’ action figures, and immediately took to both Romanov and Thor, especially.

Her final gift is from Mack, and he wears a huge grin that he just can’t contain as she picks it up.  Simmons helps her untie the ribbon, and Skye happily rips off the paper.  Her eyes light up and she audibly gasps, staring.  “It’s… it’s a computer!” she shrieks, in disbelief.  She had always been fascinated by computers, though somehow she remembers them being much bigger and certainly unable to hold in her little hands.  This place is truly full of wonders.

It is a child’s computer, bright green, without access to the internet, but full of interactive and educational games.  Her little hands immediately find the power button and switches it on, her eyes still wide as it begins speaking to her. 

May and Fitz gather up the wrapping paper, while Bobbi places the rest of Skye’s gifts into the various gift bags… all except the monkey and the computer, which Skye seems unwilling to part with.  Jemma quietly whispers something to Skye, and the little girl looks up at everyone.  She reluctantly hands the small computer over, then slides off of Simmons’ lap.  Skye goes to every agent in turn and gives them a tender hug, thanking them for the presents.  She gives perhaps the most genuine ‘thank you’s of any 6 year-old, ever.

When Skye has finished making the rounds, Coulson speaks up again.  “Well Skye… this is your night.  What would you like to do?” he asks, his heart flooded with warmth from the child’s sweet hug.

Skye only thinks for a moment before remembering.  “I want to show you the galaxy!” she exclaims, and takes off for the spiral staircase, her new monkey swinging from her hand.

Coulson, May and Hunter blink and look around in confusion at the odd announcement, but Bobbi laughs.  Fitz-Simmons chuckle too and Jemma hurries after the child. 

When Simmons descends the staircase she finds Skye struggling to open the lab doors.  “Oh, Skye… wait,” she calls, slightly out of breath.  She removes the youngster’s hands from the door and kneels to look into her eyes.  “Darling… we can look at the galaxy again, but I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?”

Although feeling impatient, Skye is somewhat taken aback by Jemma’s serious tone, and nods.

Simmons smiles and continues, “okay.  There are some dangerous things in the lab, Skye.  So, you are not ever to come in here without me or another grown-up.  Do you understand?”

Skye nods again, fidgeting impatiently. 

“Okay.  Then, let’s go get the galaxy,” Jemma strokes Skye’s hair before rising again and entering the code for the lab doors. 

Unbeknownst to Simmons, Skye sees her enter the code.  And, not surprisingly, Skye is quite good with things such as codes...

**……………**

Five minutes later everyone is gathered in the garage.  Skye is moving about, bringing May, Hunter and Coulson closer to her, remembering that they haven’t seen this before. 

 “Okay… now lay down!” she commands to everyone, quickly falling to the floor herself.

 Several people chuckle before obeying.  Fitz turns off the lights while Jemma turns on the projector.

This time, Skye giggles at hearing the soft gasps around her.  She remembers what Fitz said about getting to teach the Director about the galaxy, and scoots over to snuggle up to Coulson, resting her head on his shoulder.  The youngster begins jabbering away at once, pointing out the many features that Jemma had taught her about, displaying an impressive knack for retaining information.

Coulson’s heart just about bursts.  May rolls onto her side and catches his eye, smiling knowingly.  She even thinks she spots a bit of moisture in his eyes, which are aglow from the reflection of the stars all around.  He nods back at her, knowing that he is done for.  Any sign of affection from the adult Skye had made him melt in the past.  The little girl cuddled up to him now is truly stealing his heart.

**………………**

Skye jabbers on for a full five minutes, then turns and wriggles over to lie with May too, starting to 'explain things' to her as well. 

May wraps an arm around the talkative child, then interrupts.  “Did you know, Skye, that other cultures see different things in the stars?  In China, for instance, we call the constellations, ‘officials’, or _xing guan_.”

Skye ceases her chattering at once and listens closely, fascinated.

May goes on to teach her about the ‘Three Enclosures’ that encompass much of the northern stars.  Skye learns that this feature consists of the ‘Purple Enclosure’, (to which Skye exclaimed, “that’s my favorite color!”), the ‘Supreme Palace’ and the ‘Heavenly Market’.

While Skye is following May’s finger tracing lines in the sky, and drinking all of this new information up eagerly, not everyone is kept quite so fascinated.  When the team hears a quiet snore to their left, where they know Mack had been lying, they all laugh quietly.

“All right,” May says.  “I think that’s enough for tonight.”

Skye considers arguing, but instead shows her displeasure by whining quietly.  She decides that she’ll go plead her case with Jemma before the young woman turns off the galaxy.  The little girl rises quickly and heads toward Jemma, but trips on something still and solid that she hadn’t seen in the dark.

“OOF!” comes Mack’s surprised voice.  Skye had fallen right onto his stomach.

Now wide awake, Mack grabs her and tickles her.  “Trying to attack me in the dark, are you?” he asks playfully, dropping her to the mat next to him as the lights are turned on and the night sky vanishes.

Skye shrieks and laughs, trying to squirm away from the tickles. 

“Oh, you want to wrestle, princess?” Mack asks, rolling onto his back and lifting the little girl high above him.  Skye, still giggling, pretends to roar and takes little swipes at Mack, though she can’t reach him.

Everyone chuckles warmly, but then Bobbi approaches, shaking her head.  “Mack… don’t get her all riled up.  It’s bedtime.”

But Mack doesn’t cease the play, pretending to look scared of the growling little girl.  “Aw, come on… no one’s tired here,” he argues.

Many of the agents scoff, and Hunter retorts, “uh, your snores suggested otherwise.”

Mack blinks, then looks back up at Skye, who’s still growling at him.  “Please don’t eat me!”

Skye giggles again and makes her new monkey ‘pounce’ on Mack, making chewing noises.  Mack groans in pretend agony.  “Ahh, call him off… you win, you win!”

Skye giggles uncontrollably as Mack drops her back onto his stomach and ‘plays dead’, his tongue lolling out.  Bobbi takes the opportunity to scoop up the excited little girl.  Prodding Mack with her foot, Bobbi declares, “yep Skye, you finished him.  And I think you *both* will sleep quite well tonight!”

The child giggles again and squirms to get back down and continue the play, but Bobbi brings her in closer and holds her tight.  “No, no munchkin.  It’s time to get ready for bed.”  Skye whines quietly and gives Bobbi her cutest pout as they ascend the spiral staircase.  Bobbi stifles a grin and kisses her nose.  “Nope, that’s not going to work on me.  Come on… your monkey wants to read one of your new books.  Hey, what’s his name, anyway?” she adds, trying to distract the youngster.

Skye looks at her monkey, then looks at Fitz, whom she knows gave him to her.  Fitz shrugs.  “He never told me… maybe he’ll tell you,” the engineer states seriously.

Skye looks back down at the monkey, apparently waiting for him to introduce himself. 

Jemma chuckles, and approaches Bobbi and Skye, carrying the child's new books.  “Which story would you like to look at tonight?” she asks, in her gentle, soothing voice.

Skye wriggles again, and Bobbi sets her down gently.  Simmons places the books on the coffee table for Skye to look through.  Skye studies them carefully, then selects one with a bunny on the cover… The Velveteen Rabbit.

Jemma squeals slightly… “oh, I *love* that story!” 

May approaches, rolling her eyes slightly, then looks at the little girl.  “Skye, you’re going to come sleep in my room,” she tells her, this having been decided with Coulson.  May was a light sleeper who could wake up very quickly if needed, was the plane’s greatest ‘protectress’, and had already established her room as a sleeping quarters by having Skye nap there this afternoon.

Skye nods.  “Okay… can we read this?” she asks, holding up the book.

May glances at it and feels her heart catch in her throat.  About a lifetime ago it seemed, when she and Andrew had been trying to start a family, they had set up a nursery in their home.  ‘The Velveteen Rabbit’ had been one of a few books that May had chosen early on for the nursery… before her life had taken such a tragically different turn. 

Swallowing hard, May nods.  “Yes.  Go brush your teeth first,” she orders, then slips away to her room to deal with her emotions in private.

Jemma wonders at May’s abrupt departure, but lets it go while she goes to pick something up from the lab.  Bobbi supervises Skye’s bedtime preparations, combing out the little girl’s braid, making sure her teeth are brushed and her face is washed.  When Jemma returns Bobbi somewhat reluctantly says ‘good night’ to the youngster with a big hug and a kiss, then goes off to find Mack to see if he *really* wants to wrestle.  (The words, ‘care to pick on someone your own size?’ convince him rather easily.)

Meanwhile, Jemma leads Skye back to May’s room and knocks quietly on the door.  At the sound of “come in,” they enter to find May setting up a small cot in the corner opposite of her bed.

Simmons helps the child undress, then gently rubs arnica onto her bruised hip again before slipping on the brand new cat pajamas.  Jemma then strokes the little girl’s cheek and says, “what a sweet little kitty you are!”

Skye giggles and meows in response.

By this time, May is seated on her bed, book in hand.  Jemma leads Skye over and gives her a big hug and a kiss ‘good night’ as well.  She watches Skye crawl up next to May and get settled before standing up.  Now however she pauses, and glances longingly at the book.

May catches the glance and sighs, then pats the bed.  “Come on,” she says, in a slightly exasperated, yet amused voice.

Simmons giggles in a surprisingly ‘girly’ way, and crawls over to sit on the other side on Skye.

Skye is very pleased with this arrangement and cuddles up to both of the women sitting next to her.

May introduces the book… “The Velveteen Rabbit, by Margery Williams[1]”, then begins to read.  “There was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid…”

It turns out that it was a very good thing that Simmons stayed.  Skye is a curious and intelligent little girl, and has to ask about every word that she doesn’t recognize.  This results in many interruptions that might have tried May’s patience if not for Jemma providing quick, quiet definitions.

After about five minutes, they had only gotten through a couple pages, and May was getting a bit of a headache.  It is then however, that Skye interrupts for a very different reason.

“How long am I gonna stay here?” the little girl asks quietly, looking from Jemma to May.  She looks suddenly anxious and tense, and May’s annoyance evaporates immediately.

May and Simmons exchange a glance, then May looks down at the child and asks, “how long would you like to stay here, Skye?”

The little girl’s first instinct is to shout, “forever!”, but she represses it.  Even at only 6 (maybe) years-old, she seems to know better than to get her hopes up.  She bites her lip and looks down, then shrugs.

Simmons swallows hard, seeming to guess at Skye’s hesitance.  Then she carefully asks, “would you rather go back to the orphanage, darling?”

 The two women can immediately see tears welling up in Skye’s eyes as the child firmly shakes her head.  “No.  I-I wanna family,” she admits sadly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

May and Jemma exchange another glance, and Melinda can see tears in the scientists’ eyes as well.  May sets down the book and gently pulls the little girl into her lap.  Managing a soft smile, she says quietly, “we would like that for you too, Skye.”  She wipes the child’s tears away and adds, “we are a family.  And we would like you to be a part of it.”

Skye looks up suddenly, and her tears actually seem to halt halfway down her cheeks, as if in shock.  The little girl looks to Jemma for confirmation.

Simmons quickly brushes away her own tears, and nods with a smile.  “There is nothing I want more, than for you to stay with us, Skye,” she admits, wearing her heart on her sleeve as usual.  “The others agree too, darling.  Everyone adores you.”

May nods as the bewildered little girl continues to look back and forth between them.  “We’d like you to stay for as long as you want.”

Skye can’t believe her ears… her birthday wish worked, despite the tricky candles!  A small voice inside warns her to be careful, that she has heard this once before.  But the little girl can’t be expected to control her emotions.  She pulls her new monkey tightly to her heart and begins to cry hard into May’s shoulder.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jemma moves toward her, alarmed, but May holds up a hand to stop her.  She knows that the youngster needs to get this out.  May just holds her close and pats her bottom in the comforting way that she did before.  She feels her shirt growing steadily more wet, but allows the small child this breakthrough.  May begins to hum, a soft, slow Chinese melody, and Skye’s little body finally begins to relax once more.  The crying seems to have worn the girl out, and the patting and the humming are quickly helping the child drift off to sleep.

Simmons gently wipes Skye’s tears away with her sleeve, then leans in and plants a soft kiss on her cheek.  May hears a sniffle come from the sensitive scientist.  She gives Jemma’s hand a light squeeze, then nods toward the door.

Simmons pulls herself together and nods, with a whispered, “yes, ma’am.  Good night.”  She gives May a soft smile as she gets up, infinitely grateful that the strong, controlled agent has opened her heart to the little waif in her arms. 

With that, Simmons turns and heads out, eager to share with Bobbi and the others the details of the scene that has just occurred.

Determined not to wake the child up from her much needed sleep, May decides not to move Skye to the cot across the room, but to keep her close tonight.  She carefully lays down where she is, keeping the youngster close, and covers them both with Skye’s new blanket.  Skye stirs only slightly to nuzzle closer to May’s chest, then settles down again at once.  With a soft smile she just can’t contain, May places a gentle kiss on Skye’s forehead, and closes her own eyes to go to sleep.

**………………**

**Epilogue**

 

                Early the next morning, May gently extricates herself from the little girl’s grasp, and rises to do her Tai Chi as usual.  Her routine is almost finished when an eager Simmons approaches quietly.  Knowing better than to disturb May during meditation, she sits silently on a nearby stool until her former S.O. finishes.  She waits for May’s glance of acknowledgement, then tries to contain her enthusiasm as she quietly asks, “so… how was she, overnight?”

                May stifles a smile… they seem to be coming to her more easily all of the sudden.  “She was great.  Slept through the night,” she reports.

              At that very moment however, the two women hear a soft cry.  They both jump up at once and hurry into May’s room.  They stop in the doorway and look at the little girl, who is sitting bolt upright in bed, as if she has just woken from a vivid dream.  Skye was looking intently at her stuffed monkey.  “Are you sure?” the child asks him.  Then Skye touches her own cheeks, apparently confused at finding tears there.

                May steps further into the room and the little girl looks up.  “Skye?  What’s the matter?”

               Skye looks down at her monkey one more time, then back up at May and Jemma.  “He… he says his name is Trip.  That’s a funny name, huh?”

                Jemma’s jaw drops, and she and May turn to each other and stare.

 

**Continued in Chapter 2**

 

[1] Williams, Margery.  _The Velveteen Rabbit_.  George H. Doran Company.  1922.


End file.
